The Animal Book (1967)
The Animal Book (1967) is Davidchannel's movie-spoof of the Disney 1967 movie "The Jungle Book". Cast *Mowgli - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time franchise) *Bagheera - Young Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Baloo - Buck (Home on the Range) *Kaa - Waggs (Once Upon a Forest) *Shere Khan - Young Adult Ronno (Bambi) *King Louie - Rafiki (The Lion King franchise) *Flunkey Monkey - The Baby Baboon (a.k.a. Manu) (Tarzan franchise) *The Vultures - Skipper, Private, Rico and Kowalski (Madagascar franchise) *Shanti - Ali (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists/The Land Before Time TV series) *Colonel Hathi - Xiro (Noah's Ark) *Hathi Jr. - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion Guard) *Winifred - Kairel (Noah's Ark) *Elephants - Various Lions in Movies and TV Series *Bandar-log - Wickershams (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Akela - Captain Colonel (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers: An Elephant Never Suspects) *Wolves - Various Elephants in Movies and TV Series *Rama (Father Wolf) - Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Wolf Pups - Young Tantor (Tarzan franchise), Dumbo, Elliott (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers: An Elephant Never Suspects), Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh franchise) and Mtoto (The Lion Guard) *Baby Mowgli - Baby Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Baloo as Lady Ape - Adult Terk (Tarzan franchise) Scenes *The Animal Book (1967) Part 1 - Main Titles/Overture *The Animal Book (1967) Part 2 - Bambi discovers Littlefoot *The Animal Book (1967) Part 3 - Littlefoot's Jungle Life/Meeting at Council Rock *The Animal Book (1967) Part 4 - Littlefoot and Bambi Encounter Waggs *The Animal Book (1967) Part 5 - Dawn Patrol (Xiro's March) *The Animal Book (1967) Part 6 - Bambi and Littlefoot's Argument *The Animal Book (1967) Part 7 - Littlefoot Meets Buck *The Animal Book (1967) Part 8 - The Bare Necessities *The Animal Book (1967) Part 9 - Littlefoot Kidnapped by Wickershams *The Animal Book (1967) Part 10 - Littlefoot Meets Rafiki (I Wanna be Like You) *The Animal Book (1967) Part 11 - Bambi and Buck's Moonlight Talk *The Animal Book (1967) Part 12 - Littlefoot Runs Away *The Animal Book (1967) Part 13 - Ronno Arrives (Xiro's March Reprise) *The Animal Book (1967) Part 14 - Littlefoot and Waggs Encounter (Trust in Me)/Waggs and Ronno's Conversation *The Animal Book (1967) Part 15 - Littlefoot's New Friends (That's What Friends Are For) *The Animal Book (1967) Part 16 - Littlefoot Meets Ronno/Final Battle *The Animal Book (1967) Part 17 - Poor Buck *The Animal Book (1967) Part 18 - Littlefoot Meets Ali (My Own Home) *The Animal Book (1967) Part 19 - The Grand Finale (The Horse Necessities Reprise) Gallery Baby_littlefoot_by_kpsaurusrex-d8k6rc2.jpg|Baby Littlefoot as Baby Mowgli. Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-5572.jpg|Littlefoot as Mowgli. Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5093.jpg|Young Adult Bambi as Bagheera. Buck-0.jpg|Buck as Baloo. Once-upon-forest-disneyscreencapscom-5522_zps043f39c8.jpg|Waggs as Kaa. Ronno.jpg|Young Adult Ronno as Shere Khan. Rafikidisney.jpg|Rafiki (Animated) as King Louie. Clipmonkey2.gif|Baby Baboon (a.k.a. Manu) as Flunkey Monkey. Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9237.jpg|Wickershams as the Bandar-log. Penguins_madagascar_2014.png|The Penguins as The Vultures. Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps.com-8320.jpg|Ali as Shanti. Xiro.jpg|Xiro as Colonel Hathi. Kovu.jpg|Young Kovu as Hathi Jr. Kairel.jpg|Kairel as Winifred. Captainkernel.png|Captain Colonel as Akela. Burt2.jpg|Burt as Rama (Father Wolf). Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2047.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo (Animated) as Raksha (Mother Wolf). Fev5.png|Young Tantor Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4949.jpg|Dumbo (Animated) Elliottchipndale.png|Elliott Lumpy_Heffalumps.jpg|Lumpy Mtoto-image.png|and Mtoto as Wolf Pups. Adult Terk.png|Adult Terk as Baloo as Lady Ape. See Also *The Animal Book 2 (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Anthology Series